The Hands of Time
by Kingofgames96
Summary: This is an Austin and Ally fanfic with Naruto in it, now for the summary. What happens when Brooke is released from asylum and seeking Austin's affection once again. Dallas is also back in town to take revenge on Ally for leaving him. Who can help protect them now?
1. Chapter 1

*Austin walks into Sonic Boom where Ally is working behind the counter.*

Austin: You are never going to believe this.

Ally: What?

Austin: Brooke sent me this.

*Austin puts the letter down on the counter.*

Ally: Have you read it yet?

Austin: No…I'm scared.

Ally: Well we have to read it.

Austin: No we don't what if she is trying to kill us.

Ally: With what anthrax, oh you're right.

*Trish and Dez come walking in.*

Trish: What's going on?

Ally: Austin got a letter from Brooke.

Dez: Have you guys opened it yet?

Austin: No.

Trish: Well open it.

Austin: What if it kills me.

Trish: Quit being a baby.

Austin: Fine

*Austin opens the letter and begins to read it.*

Dear Austin,

I have been waiting for this day to come ever since I last saw you in the court room. I am being released in time to see you perform on Saturday and make you mine once and for all. I am counting the minutes and seconds.

Love,

Brooke

P.S. I can't wait for you to meet a friend of Dallas and me.

Austin: Great now Dallas is involved now.

Ally: We need to beef up security.

Austin: I am on the phone with Jimmy right now.

*Austin is nervously pacing waiting for Jimmy Starr to answer the phone.*

_Jimmy: Well if it isn't my biggest star what's going on Austin?_

Austin: Jimmy we need to beef up security for Saturday.

_Jimmy: Why?_

Austin: A crazy fan girl wants to kidnap me or possibly kill me.

_Jimmy: I see but we have already reach our budget with this show, I am sorry Austin._

Austin: Okay I understand.

_Jimmy: Alright well I will see you Saturday._

Austin: You to.

*Austin hangs up the phone and almost faints.*

Ally: Austin are you okay?

Austin: What day is?

Trish: Thursday.

Austin: How are we gonna find extra security before Saturday.

Trish: I can pull some strings to see what I can do. Give me till seven o' clock.

*Scene shifts to Lady Tsunade's office. A seventeen year old young man in an Black sleeveless shirt, Gray chest plate, Gray arm covers, Black pants and sandals.*

Itachi: You called for me Lady Tsunade?

Tsunade: Yes I have been request to send my best agent to be a bodyguard to a pop star by someone I owe favors to.

Itachi: I see did you want me to inform one of the ANBU's or.

Tsunade: I am sending you Itachi you may be young but you are one of the best we have.

Itachi: Thank you my Lady. When do I leave?

Tsunade: In an hour I told them you will be there by eight pm. They are in Miami Florida at a store called Sonic Boom.

Itachi: I understand I will start getting ready. One last question?

Tsunade: What is it?

Itachi: Will I be operating under the name Weasel?

Tsunade: No and accommodations have been made for you to stay until Monday in Miami.

Itachi: Thank you ma'am, I will not disappoint you.

Tsunade: I know you won't, now go.

*Itachi leaves the office. The scene shifts to Sonic Boom with Team Austin*

Trish: Good news I was able to get the best body guard for Austin he will be here at eight.

Austin: Oh thank God.

Ally: Where from?

Trish: The Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

*Team Austin is waiting for the bodyguard to arrive.*

Austin: What's taking so long?

Ally: It is only a minute past eight.

Dez: I am sure he will be here soon.

*Itachi appears in the room.*

All: AHHHHHHH

Itachi: I did not mean to startle you but I am Itachi Uchiha and I am assigned to be a body guard.

Trish: But you look like you are only Seventeen.

Itachi: It is because I am.

Trish: WHAT I thought Tsunade was sending an adult!

Itachi: Let me show you what I can do and I can show you why she sent me.

Austin: You have thirty seconds to impress us.

Itachi: Alright I need an apple and a volunteer.

Trish: Here use Dez.

*Itachi places an apple on Dez's head*

Austin: *scoffs* what does this prove?

Itachi: My accuracy I can knock the apple off his head and get a bull's eye on that dart board.

Ally: Yeah right the odds of that are-

*Itachi throws a kunai, it goes through the apple and it hits the bull's eye on the dart board.*

Austin: Whoa that was amazing, I am Austin Moon the guy you are assigned to guard.

Ally: I am Ally Dawson his song writer, this is Trish De la Rosa our manager and Dez our best friend.

Itachi: Nice to meet all of you.

Austin: So do you have a place to stay?

Itachi: Yes, it is my family's home here in Miami.

Dez: Oh cool can we come by?

*Itachi freezes and stiffens up.*

Itachi: Oh um I don't know if my parents would like that.

Trish: C'mon they won't know.

Itachi: NO… I am sorry there are just some things you guys shouldn't know about me.

Austin: Well we have to go.

Itachi: Okay I will see you tomorrow, what school do you guys go to?

Ally: Marino High School.

Itachi: I will see you tomorrow. *Itachi leaves.*

Trish: Why does his last name sound so familiar?

Ally: What's his name?

Trish: Uchiha.

*Ally types the name into her phone and articles come up.*

Ally: Oh my God.

Austin: What?

Ally: Read this I can't anymore. *She begins to cry.*

Austin: The Uchiha Clan Massacre, the only survivors were two brothers Sauske and Itachi Uchiha. The family was brutally murdered in cold blood by an unknown killer.

Trish: When did it happen?

Austin: This Saturday is the Tenth Anniversary.


	3. Chapter 3

*The scene begins with Austin and Ally talking at their lockers.*

Ally: Well do you feel anymore protected?

Austin: Sort of I'm just really nervous.

Ally: Don't worry Brooke won't get to you.

Austin: No I am worried about you what if Dallas gets you?

Ally: Well Itachi will be there so I'm not scared.

Austin: You're right we have nothing to worry about.

*Dez and Trish walk up.*

Dez: Hey

*Austin screams.*

Trish: And there goes my eardrum.

Austin: Sorry I am just nervous, I feel like I have something to fear today.

Dallas: Yeah you do and it's me.

Ally: What do you want!

Dallas: You baby.

Austin: She was never you're baby.

Dallas: I beg to differ. You wanna fight Moon?

Austin: Maybe I do. *Shoves Dallas back.*

Dallas: I see how it is. *Shoves Austin as hard as he can into the lockers.*

Ally: Stop Dallas you're going to hurt him.

Dallas: That the point you dumb whore.

Austin: Don't call her a whore! * Lands two punches on Dallas.*

Dallas: Oh you wanna draw blood. *He pulls a switchblade out and is about ready to stab Austin.*

Itachi: ENOUGH!

Dallas: Who in the hell are you.

Itachi: *Smirks.* you're worst nightmare.

Dallas: We will see about that.

Itachi: Sharingan *Itachi's pupils turn read and three tomoe appear in his eyes.*

Dallas: UGH what's going on?

Itachi: You are living your worst nightmare.

*Dallas runs away screaming about pupets.*

Austin: Wow now that was cool, how did you-

Itachi: AHH GOD. *He grabs his head in agony.*

Trish: Do we need to get you a doctor?

Itachi: No I am fine.

Trish: Really because that doesn't look fine.

Itachi: Trust me I will be fine, just go to your first class I will meet you there.

Ally: Okay.

*Team Austin walks away leaving Itachi in the hallway.*

Ally: He looked like he was in severe pain.

Dez: Well he said he was okay so I believe him.

Austin: He was obviously lying, did you not see the way he grabbed his head.

Ally: I am concerned now.

*Itachi rejoins them.*

Itachi: What are you guys talking about?

Ally: *Chuckles* Oh nothing.

Dez: That headache you had in the hallway.

All: DEZ!

Itachi: its okay I understand your concern. Are you guys doing anything tonight?

Austin: No why?

Itachi: Well I wanna show you more of what I can do.

Austin: Cool what time?

Itachi: Maybe seven or eight.

Ally: We will all be there.

Itachi: Great.


	4. Chapter 4

*Time skip to seven p.m. at Itachi's home.*

Itachi: I hope I have made you proud mother and father. *Itachi hears a knock at door.*Come in.

Ally: Wow this place is nice.

Itachi: Thanks this was our vacation home.

Austin: So what did you want to show us?

Itachi: Some techniques, follow me out to the backyard.

Dez: Just one question?

Itachi: Yes?

Dez: Will you be feeding us?

All: DEZ

Itachi: No worries I will be feeding you guys.

Dez: Okay good.

Itachi: Now I suggest you guys stand back. *Itachi begins to make handsigns.*

Trish: Whoa he is fast.

Ally: I know but what is he doing.

Itachi: Fire Style: Fireball Justu *Itachi begins to breath fire.*

All: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT.

Itachi: What we call in the Leaf village a Jutsu.

Ally: Can you explain that to us?

Itachi: Sure after one more technique.

Dez: Where's the bathroom?

All: Seriously?

Itachi: *Chuckles.* It's down the hall first door on your left. Don't touch anything.

Dez: Like I am clumsy. *scoffs and trips over his shoelaces *

Itachi: Like I said don't touch anything.

*Dez leaves the area.*

Ally: So how can you make a fireball?

Itachi: I made it with Chakra, a ninja's greatest tool.

Trish: What is Chakra?

Itachi: Simply put it is-

Dez: SNAKE!

*Dez comes running out of the house with snakes following him. Itachi kills the snakes with a kunai.*

Itachi: It can't be.

All: What?!

Man: Well Itachi-kun I have finally found you.

*A man with pale skin, serpent like eyes, and black hair comes out of the house.*

Man: I am here to claim what is mine.

Itachi: Whatever you want Orochimaru it is not here. *He pulls out a kunai.*

Orochimaru: No need for violence here, I am just giving you a warning don't let your guard down especially tomorrow. *Orochimaru disappears.*

Trish: Okay who was that?

Itachi: That was Orochimaru, an enemy of the Hidden Leaf Village. Now come inside so we can eat.

Dez: You don't have to tell me twice.

*They all go into the house with Itachi looking around.*

Austin: So what was that about?

Itachi: He wants my Sharingan to become the most powerful shinobi ever.

Dez: What's so special about this Sharingan?

Itachi: The Sharingan allows me to copy any jutsu I see, and create illusions that mess with peoples mind. There are other techniques I have yet to unlock.

Ally: That's cool and you were going to tell us what Chakra as well.

Itachi: Chakra is an essential to even the most basic technique and the way we release attacks through hand signs.

Ally: Wow.

Itachi: Well let me put the finishing touches on dinner.

*Austin's phone vibrates.*

Austin: Aww man.

Ally: What?

Austin: I have to bring my cousin Sisel with us to the concert.

Trish: What's wrong with her?

Austin: She looks almost exactly like me, except for the boobs and long hair.

Ally: Does Itachi know?

Itachi: Do I know what?

Austin: You may have to protect one more person tomorrow.

Itachi: That's fine. *He is putting down bowls of ramen.*

Trish: What is this?

Itachi: Ramen and not the type you get in a store, so eat up. Now what was with that guy in the hallway?

Dez: Oh Dallas he is just jealous because Ally left him for Austin.

Itachi: And how come no teacher or anyone broke up the fight?

Dez: Oh he is the principal's son, so yeah that's why.

Itachi: Well that's no fair.

Austin: Yeah I know. *Austin turns around and sees two guitars on the wall.* Woah is that a 1965 Fender Jaguar and a 1964 Gibson B-25.

Itachi: Yeah they were my fathers before.

Austin: Oh look um Itachi we know what happened to your family, if you need anything we are all here man.

Itachi: Thanks but all I need is to find the killer and get revenge.

Ally: Do you know who did it?

Itachi: Yes.

Austin: Well who is it so we can help you.

Itachi: It has nothing to do with you, and also I can't allow anyone to hurt you guys.

All: Awww that's sweet.

Itachi: Yeah yeah, but I just have one question to ask if you don't mind?

Austin: No what is it?

Itachi: Why did you request a bodyguard?

Trish: A crazy bitch named Brooke is being released from a mental hospital and wants Austin no matter what she has to do.

Itachi: I see, am I correct in assuming Lady Tsunade is in debt to one of you?

Trish: That would be me, how did you know.

Itachi: Well usually she only sends bodyguards out for a price or as a way to get out of her debt.

Trish: I am still expecting money, so she is not out of paying me.

*Itachi laughs.*

Trish: Whatever I will get my money.

Itachi: Anyway it is getting late you guys should go and get rest for tomorrow.

Austin: Alright well see you tomorrow. We will be at the venue at seven thirty A.M.

Itachi: I will be there at six thirty A.M. to set up a perimeter for myself.

Austin: Alright bye Itachi.

Itachi: Bye guys.

Itachi (In his head): Ten years and I am growing more powerful. Three years ago I finally got my Mangekyo Sharingan from seeing my best friend fall to her death, a woman I considered to be family. Before she died she revealed a secret. The secret truth behind the massacre of my clan. This is how my insatiable lust for revenge on the man who murdered my clan, Orochimaru began. Step one was killing Kabuto his right hand man to get to him. The next step is to use his desire for the Sharingan to be his demise.

Itachi: Then I can finally sleep in peace knowing he is gone for good.

*Meanwhile at Orochimaru's lair.*

Dallas: So the guy who stopped me is an Uchiha?

Orochimaru: Yes and he is hanging around your enemy Team Austin as you call them.

Dallas: We can kill two birds with one stone now.

Brooke: Well if it isn't my two favorite men in the world.

Dallas: What are you doing here?

Brooke: Lord Orochimaru broke me out before I could be released but I don't care I can get to Austin sooner.

Dallas: But you were getting released in a couple of hours.

Brooke: So what?

Dallas: Anyways what is the plan Lord Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: We put Itachi in a coma so I can use his body when I need it.

Brooke: What about Austin and that bitch Ally?

Orochimaru: We kill them.

Dallas: I am for it.

Brooke: Can we keep Austin alive?

Dallas: NO THAT PUSSY NEEDS TO DIE.

Brooke: HE IS NOT A PUSSY.

Orochimaru: ENOUGH, I have changed my mind we will not kill them but I do think I could use a couple of more specimens for my collection. *He begins to laugh evily.*


End file.
